camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgin Goddesses
The''' virgin goddesses''' (or maiden goddesses) are Artemis, Athena, and Hestia. This means that they do not marry and create children the usual way. Athena's children are literally born from her thoughts. It is the meeting of minds. Athena thinks that it is the purest kind of love. Artemis does not have children as she dislikes male humans and demigods. Hestia swore to Zeus that she would never marry due to her claim that marriage is not wise. Olympian Virgin Goddesses Artemis The goddess of the hunt and the moon, Artemis, does not have children because she was very affected with helping her immortal mom, the Titaness, Leto, to give birth to her twin brother, Apollo, after she was born. Seeing that it took days and nights to help her mom gave birth to Apollo, Artemis was so affected by this that she swore to be a virgin goddess. Although distrusting most men in general, Artemis has had Demigod children, the most recent of them being her son Hunter West. However, like Athena and Hecate, her children are not born naturally, being born between a meeting of the minds; however in Artemis' case her children are created from the passion and love of hunting and the wild she and her lover share. She also retains her maidenhood as Diana, her Roman aspect, and like Minerva and Trivia, she has and never will not have demigod children. Athena Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, was born from her father and the king of the gods, Zeus, after he had swallowed her mother, Metis, when he heard the Oracle's prophecy that she would gave birth to not only Athena, but to a son who would one day overthrow him. This far, however, Zeus swallowed Metis in a form of a fly to prevent his own overthrow. Later, when he complained of a headache, Hephaestus, the god of the fire and the forges, took an axe and smacked it on Zeus' head. Soon, Athena came out already mature and in battle form. She also usurped her mother's position as goddess of wisdom. Even though Athena is a virgin goddess, the only way her demigod children are born is from her thoughts combined with the mortal integrates of mortal men that she loves. Her demigod children are gifts to the men she favors. She always says that this is the meeting of minds, that this is the purest kind of love that one could gave upon the men that she loves. Hestia Hestia is the third and last virgin Olympian goddess after Artemis and Athena. She was sought after by both Apollo and Poseidon as a wife, but she rejected them and went to Zeus as she knew the rivalry would cause problems. He understood and blessed her oath of virginity. Hestia is known as the Olympian goddess of the hearth after Dionysus, the god of wine and a son of Zeus, arrived on Olympus. At the time, there were not enough thrones for each god since it was the beginning days of the Fifth Age following the center of power of Western Civilization. Also, the Hall of the gods on Mount Olympus was getting crowded with gods and goddesses. So to leave some room, Hestia gracefully gave up her throne to Dionysus and retreated into the background of Olympus, never to speak, but except once and seen lighting up hearths in anywhere possible to be found. Hence why she is the goddess of the hearth. Non-Olympian Virgin Goddesses Hecate Hecate was a virgin goddess in most stories that depict her. She does however have Demigod children. Though she may conceive her children in a similar way to Athena. Virgin Gods The only known greek virgin god was Apophroditus. Category:Groups Category:Goddesses Category:Females Category:Olympians Category:Virgin Goddesses